Rainy Days
by hopewings6
Summary: Maya was never a fan of rainy days till someone shows her how much fun they are.


**Rainy Days**

 **Maya and Josh aren't dating but like each other**

 **Maya is 22 Josh is 25**

Maya sighed as she tugged on her rain boots and coat looking out the bakery window. She was hoping by the time her shift ended that the rain would let up and she could walk to the subway without having to worry about getting soaked.

Rain and her never really got along especially the past couple of days where she went home with a soggy shoe or soaked to the bone. In rain defense Maya never dressed properly for it anyway.

She knew if Riley was with her she would definitely be soaked since unlike her Riley loved the rain. But luckily for her she was in Texas with Lucas meeting his family or as Maya told her before she left the rest of the Huckleberry bunch.

Her mom shouts to her where is her umbrella just as she reaches for the door. She drops her head as she holds it up to show her mom it as she steps outside. She shudder from the rain hoping it would let up pulling her jacket closer against her body.

She stops at the crosswalk pushing the button hoping it would go so she could walk before getting splashed by the puddle in front of her. But no.

Luck has never been on her side since as soon as the light changes a cyclist passes splashing her and the old lady who held a grocery bag taking out an apple throwing it at the guy making Maya laughed.

She buys the older woman a hot chocolate as she learns they both were heading for the subway. She reaches her front stoop only to be knocked down by her neighbors very large dog who Maya was sure had it out for her. She groans getting up as her neighbor asks if she is okay.

She tells her she is and heads inside rubbing her butt as she unlocks her front door. She takes off her boots and jacket throwing herself on her couch just as her doorbell rings. She yells it's open as she hears his voice causing her to turn around and turn red.

"Hart don't you know you shouldn't yell it's open when you don't know who it is? I could have came in here and murdered you." She shakes her head lightly laughing as she watches Josh close the door behind him.

"What brings you over Boing besides to murder me?" Maya asks sitting up as Josh puts her legs across his lap holding his fists out to her.

"Pick one?" He tells her smiling as Maya gives him a look but still taps his right fist. He opens it showing her nothing as she shakes her head tapping the other showing nothing inside too. She hits him making him chuckle as he holds up a finger and makes her close her eyes.

"Hey no peeking." He tells her as she opens one eye looking at him. She smiles taking a deep breath closing her eyes again. "Hold out your hand." She does it and feels something cold causing her to open her eyes. "Ta da!" He holds out his hands like jazz fingers showing her the ice cream he got her.

"You're a dork Matthews but thanks. I needed this especially after this week." She kisses his cheek as they both look at each other turning red before he smiles getting up.

He goes and grabs them spoons as she tells him about what was happening to her. "So let me get this straight you love ice cream on a cold rainy day but you don't like the rain?" Josh asks looking at her weirdly as she nodded her head.

"Well this simply won't do! The rain is the best, one of my favorite seasons." Maya looks at him telling him it must be a Matthews family trait the love of rain. "Yes it is and I will show you all the wonders that come along with it."

He takes one last spoon full of ice cream before telling her to be ready in the morning. He wouldn't tell her what for but he was going to prove her wrong. She shakes her head finishing the ice cream before turning on the tv.

When she lays down she smiles but quickly frowns grabbing her laptop and FaceTime Riley. "Howdy Peaches!" Riley tells her with a smile making Maya gasps shaking her. "Oh no what has that Huckleberry done to you?" She asked in shock at Riley's cowboy hat and dress. She ha hurr Lucas when he shows his face making Riley laugh.

"So what's up miss me?" Riley asks as Maya shakes her head at her. "Actually I have a question?" She takes a deep breath before speaking hoping she was wrong. "Did you tell your uncle to come over and bring me ice cream?"

Riley smiles shaking her head telling her she thought he was out of town. Maya smiles telling her what he said as Riley begins to laugh. "Oh boy you got it bad and I'm guessing so does he. So I'm going to give you advice you would give me. Ready?" Riley asks as Maya laughs nodding her head.

"Kiss him in the rai. Just like in the movies."

Maya tugged on her rain jacket as she thought about Riley's advice. She shook her head as she opened her door seeing Josh staring wide eye at her with coffee and muffins. "Wow you look gorgeous." He tells her clearing his throat as they both blush. "Thanks boing." She bites her lip as she closes her door following him outside.

"So where are we beginning on your tour to convert me to a lover of rain?" She asked as he hands her a coffee and opens the umbrella he brought. "Oh ye of little faith trust me I'll have you wanting to be in the rain all day." Josh tells her as he holds out his arm for her.

They walk a couple of blocks before he stops them at an alley telling her to walk down. "Is this where you kill me? Because I'm not sure this is going to help in your case to get me to love the rain." He shakes his head as he gestures for her to go.

They walk down and a spotlight comes on as she looks at Josh before laughing watching as his roommate and a group of people doing a weird dance with ribbons. "Is that?" Maya starts to asks as Josh nods telling her he was trying to impress the girl he was dancing with.

Maya laughs pulling her phone out snapping his picture before Josh leads her to the next destination.

"You want me to what?" She asks looking at him weirdly as he chuckles closing the umbrella. "Come on Hart I know once upon a time you use to do this with Riley?" She nods telling him when they were little and she got a bad cold this her never doing it again. "Come on I'll even hold your hand."

She narrows her eyes at him places her hand in his. "Okay so on three we jump." He tells her as Maya bites her lip. "Ready?" He asks looking at her as she nods. "Three!" He shouts as they jump and she screams jumping in the puddle.

"See fun." He tells her splashing in another puddle as she stands in the one they first jumped in. She shakes her head as he jumps back to her splashing her. "Come on Hart live a little." He jumps splashing her again as she looks at him.

She smiles and splashes water at him as he jumps in a puddle. She giggles and jumps in a puddle splashing him. They go back and forth until they both are breathing heavily. Josh opens the umbrella as they begin to walk looking at Maya rubbing at her cheek. "Is that a smile on your face? Is someone enjoying herself?"

Maya smiles before looking at him with a serious look. "No just smiling at the fact you have a little mud on your nose." He shakes his head as they stop and she stands on her tiptoes wiping it off as he stares at her. "Better?" He asks rubbing at her cheek again. She pinches his cheek telling him he'll do as they begin to walk again.

"So this activity I know you'll like?" Josh tells her as he intertwines their fingers heading into the playground. "Okay now for this activity you will need your artistic ability." He leads her to a shaded area away from the rain opening the bag he brought. He hands her a box of washable markers and paper.

"What are these for?" She asks looking at him weirdly with a smile as he gestures to draw with them. She rolls her eyes sticking her tongue out at him making him chuckle as he tells her very mature. She draws a rainbow along with the sun as Josh takes her picture and holds it out in the rain.

"What are you doing?!" She asks trying to reach for it as he shows her the color dripping down creating a bigger wider beautiful rainbow. "You don't have to keep it you know Maya tells Josh as he let it dry before putting it in his bag.

"Are you kidding? I just got a Maya Hart original I'm going to need you to sign this So when you become famous and forget me I'll have your artwork." Maya's cheeks heat up as he grabs her hand intertwining their fingers again. "I could never forget you Josh." She squeezes his hand as he turns red.

"So where to next?" She asks as they get on the subway. She looks around as he takes her up to the roof of the Matthews apartment building. "What are we doing here? Throwing balloons at people?" He chuckles as he puts the umbrella down letting the light rain fall on them.

"No we're going to lift up our heads and open our mouth letting the rain fall on our tongues like we did when we were kids." Maya gives him a look as he pokes her in the side until she starts giggling and lifts her head. She looks at him as she sees him smiling at her. He lifts his head as they both open their mouths letting the rain fall on them.

"So?..." He asked as they walk out the building and towards the bakery. She shrugs as Josh groans dropping his head making her laugh. "You're killing me ferret. Let's go." She smiles biting her lip as he leads her inside the bakery leading her to a booth. "Two bowls of vegetable soup." He tells her as he sits down handing her a spoon.

"Now this I enjoy." She tells him as he clinks spoons with her. They eat their soup as Josh asks her what was her favorite part of her day. She shrugs as he tells her he knows she had fun. "So what now? More rain activities?" Maya asks as they walk out the bakery. "Almost but hold on forgot something."

He runs back inside as Maya walks up smiling as she sees a puddle. She looks around before dipping her rain boot in it and then jumping in laughing. She splashes around until she sees Josh leaning against the steps watching her. "So I guess today was a success?" She playfully glares at him as he chuckles holding out his arm for her.

"What's in the bag?" She asked as they continued to just walk around. He zips his lips as she gives him her puppy dog eyes making him cover his own before handing her a cup of ice cream and a spoon. "Those blue eyes of your can make me melt everytime Hart." She smiles as they continue walking over to the park.

"So you ready to admit today was a success and you love the rain now?" Josh asks eating his own ice cream. Maya scrunches her nose bobbing her head back and forth before answering. "Well I could but one thing needs to happen before I can admit defeat." He tilts his head at her in confusion as she looks at him feeling the rain start to fall.

He opens the umbrella moving closer to her as her wraps an arm around her waist. "I didn't expect this downpour. Hope it doesn't keep you from admitting I was right." She giggles looking at her hands before he moves his hand lifting her chin so she was looking at him.

"You said one thing had to happen before you admitted defeat what was it?" She smiles biting her lip as she stands on her tippy toes and kisses him. "That." She whispers as they pull apart. Josh slightly chuckles cupping her cheek rubbing it with his thumb. "I'm glad cause I've wanted to do that since I saw you in this morning."

Maya giggles as he kisses her once more. "This might be my new favorite rainy day activity." She tells him as he wraps his arm around her waist and they begin to walk. "Mine too."


End file.
